


Purgatory University

by purgatory_pd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatory_pd/pseuds/purgatory_pd
Summary: Waverly is a history and anthropology major. Nicole is a criminal justice major who works for the campus police. They meet one night when Waverly calls for a safe walk home from the library after studying and then Waverly can't get her mind off of Nicole.





	1. Signal 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has been studying late at the library and needs to go back to her dorm. She made a promise to Wynonna that she would never walk on campus alone at night so she calls for a safe walk, a program run by campus police that sends student patrollers to walk students safely to their destinations.

It was after one a.m. when Waverly decided to pack up and leave the library. She had a big project that was due at the end of the week and there was a ton of research she still needed to do but she also had class early in the morning. As she headed for the door, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a request for a safe walk back to her dorm. Waverly felt silly calling for the campus security to walk her back to her dorm, she was more than capable of fending for herself if someone attacked her on the walk back but Wynonna made her promise that she would never walk on campus alone at night. She wasn’t about to break that promise.

  
The short woman sat on the bottom of the steps in front of the library and wrapped her coat around herself tightly to keep out the cool night air. It wasn’t long before she heard footsteps approaching. Waverly looked up to see a tall, red-headed women walking towards her. The woman was wearing khaki tactical pants, combat boots, and a black zip up that had the Purgatory Sheriff Department emblem on it. There was a radio and a flashlight attached to her belt. Waverly began to get nervous because this girl was gorgeous and she was going to have to walk back to her dorm with her.

  
Waverly stood up and the red-head smiled showing dimples. Waverly couldn’t help but smile back. The taller woman extended her hand and said, “Hi, I’m Nicole Haught. Did you call for a safe walk?”

  
Waverly shook Nicole’s hand. “Hello, Waverly Earp and yes I did.”

  
“So you’re Waverly Earp.”

  
“I’m sorry have we met before?”

  
“No, no. I know your sister, Wynonna. She lives across the hall from me and we’re in some of the same classes. She also gets brought into PD a lot for public intox.”

  
“Yeah that sounds like Wynonna,” mumbled Waverly.

  
“So,” Nicole said awkwardly, “where are you headed to?”

  
“Williams Hall.”

  
“Ok, let me call it in and then we can head out,” Nicole flashed Waverly another smile as she clicked the button on her radio to call the station. “Student Patrol Haught to PD.”

  
A male voice that was unmistakably Sheriff Randy Nedley, “Go for PD.”

  
“I am 10-23 on the signal 47 from Freeman Library to Williams Hall,” Nicole responded smoothly.

  
“10-4”

  
Waverly watched Nicole silently as she made the call. The woman before her was much more confident when talking on the radio than any other Student Patrol she had ever walked with before. The confidence kind of turned Waverly on even though she didn’t want to admit it to herself.

  
“Ready to go?” asked Nicole, breaking Waverly from her thoughts.

  
“Oh yeah, sure.”

  
The taller woman side glanced at the shorter one as they began to walk. The backpack that she was carrying was filled to the brim with books. “Late night of studying eh?”

  
Waverly adjusted the heavy bag on her shoulders and blushed. “Yeah. I have a huge history project due on Friday.”

  
“Is that your major? History?” asked Nicole, seeming to be genuinely interested in your answer.

  
“Dual major in History and Anthropology with a minor in Ancient Languages.”

  
The red-head’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, ambitious. I like that… I mean I admire that.”

  
Waverly looked up and saw that Nicole’s cheeks had turned scarlet. “What about you? What are you studying?”

  
“Criminal justice with a minor in geology.”

  
“Geology? Interesting combination.”

  
“Yeah well I want to be a police officer after I graduate but I’m also really into rock climbing and the outdoors so that’s why I went with those two.”

  
Waverly was about to say that she thought it was really cool that Nicole wanted to be an officer but was cut off by Nicole swinging her arm out in front of her. The brunette collided with the arm with a small “oof,” nearly falling backwards but was steadied by the red-head.

  
“What-” Waverly started to say indignantly.

  
“Shhh.” Nicole was reaching for her flashlight with the hand that wasn’t on Waverly’s shoulder. Waverly looked up at her. Her face had lost its friendliness it had just moments before, her brown eyes were narrowed and focused on some bushes a few feet in front of them. Waverly had been so intensely focused on Nicole that she hadn’t even noticed that there was a leg sticking out from underneath one of the shrubs. “Stay behind me”

  
Waverly didn’t even have a chance to respond before Nicole stepped in front of her and shined her flashlight on the stray leg. The leg retracted and the bushes rustled. Nicole was tense, ready to strike if need be. The brunette chanced a peak around the woman standing protectively in front of her. A face appeared in the bushes.

  
“Wynonna?!?” Waverly and Nicole said in surprise at the same time.

  
Wynonna was squinting from the bright light shining in her face. Nicole lowered her flashlight as Wynonna spoke, slurring her words and obviously drunk. “Haught-shot! Waves! What are you to doing here?”

  
Nicole opened her mouth to say something but Waverly was already stepping around her and had started speaking, “Um I think the better question is, what are you doing in the middle of campus laying in some bushes? Aren’t you supposed to be at Doc’s party tonight?”

  
Wynonna looked around and acted confused. “Wait, this isn’t Doc’s bedroom? I thought he had just redecorated.”

  
Waverly crossed her arms and looked disapprovingly at her sister. “This is not a time for jokes Wynonna!”

  
Wynonna reached out her hands and Waverly helped her to her feet. “Relax baby girl. I was at Doc’s party and I remember we ran out of beer so I was going on a beer run. The last thing I remember was getting really tired and sitting in the bushes to take a break. I guess I fell asleep.”

  
“And none of them have noticed you’ve been gone this whole time?”

  
Almost as if in response, Wynonna’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw all of the notifications. “Shit I have like, 20 texts from Doc asking where the beer is and 4 missed calls from Xavier. I need to go.” Wynonna looked over Waverly’s head at Nicole. “What do you say tater-Haught? Am I off the hook?”

  
Waverly turned to face Nicole, who appeared conflicted. Surprisingly, Nicole then looked down at Waverly. “Will she be okay if I let her go?”

  
“Why are you asking me?”

  
“Because honestly you seem more put together than her, no offense Wynonna.”

  
“None taken Red.”

  
Waverly softened. “She’ll be fine. I’ve seen her make her way home in much worse condition than she is now.”

  
“Don’t make me regret this Wynonna.”

  
Wynonna pumped her fist. “You’re the best Haught! And make sure Waves gets home safely or I’m coming for your ass.” She hugged Waverly before she stumbled off.

  
When she was out of earshot Waverly looked up at Nicole and said, “Thank you for that.”

  
Nicole smiled causing her dimples to show. “Wynonna can be a pain in my ass sometimes but we’re still friends. But if you want to repay me we could maybe get a cup of coffee sometime?”

  
Waverly’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of spending more time with Nicole. They had only just met but Waverly felt herself falling for the woman in front of her fast. She tried no to sound too enthusiastic when she answered. “That would be great!”

  
They talked the rest of the way back to Waverly’s dorm. The brunette was surprised by just how easy it was to talk to the red-head. It seemed so natural. Her heart fluttered every time one of the dimpled smiles graced Nicole’s lips and she found herself smiling too. She felt a pang of disappointment when they finally reached the door of her residence hall.

  
Nicole made the call on her radio that they had arrived. “Student Patrol Haught to PD.”

  
“Go for PD,” responded Nedley.

  
“I am 10-24 on the signal 47 from the library to Williams Hall.”

  
“10-4”

  
“It was nice walking with you Earp.”

  
“You can call me Waverly.”

  
Nicole reached into one of the pockets of her tactical pants and pulled out a business card. She handed it to the smaller woman. “Well Waverly, if you ever need a safe walk feel free to call me anytime. And I’m looking forward to having that coffee sometime.”

  
Waverly could have sworn that Nicole winked before she turned around and walked away. She was glad that the other woman had turned so that she couldn’t see the red that flooded her face at the thought of Nicole winking at her.

  
She entered her dorm room quietly, her roommate Chrissy was already asleep and she didn’t want to wake her. Once she had changed and crawled into bed, she found that she couldn’t fall asleep. Her mind was too filled with thoughts of Nicole and when she would see her again to be able to sleep.


	2. Awkward Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is hungover and asks Waverly to bring her some food and medicine. Waverley and Nicole have an awkward run in with each other
> 
> Not a very long chapter

It was around two when she got the text from Wynonna.

Wynonna: I have the worst headache. Will you bring me a coffee and a shit ton of ibuprofen?

Waverly rolled her hazel eyes. Of course Wynonna had a headache, she was hungover from the night before. She was lucky that Waverly had just finished her last class of the day otherwise she would have had to wait.

Waverly: Sure thing, be there soon.

Wynonna: Can you also bring me a donut?

Waverly: I was planning on it.

Wynonna: BEST SISTER EVER!

Thirty minutes later the short woman was knocking at the door of her sister’s dorm room. Wynonna answered wearing nothing but a black sports bra and grey sweatpants. Her long brown hair was messy and she still reeked of alcohol.

“Don’t you look lovely,” Waverly said jokingly.

Wynonna made a face as she stepped aside to let her younger sister into the room. “Oh ha ha ha. Do you have the stuff or not?”

You could immediately tell which side was Wynonna’s. There were clothes strung all over the floor and bed. Empty liquor bottles lined the shelves above her desk. The desk itself had papers strewn all over it. In contrast her roommate’s side was neat and tidy. Everything was always in its place. Their differences in living styles often lead to fights between the two of them which resulted in the roommate avoiding Wynonna whenever possible. Waverly walked over to her sister’s bed, moved some clothes to the side, and sat her backpack down. Out of the bag she pulled a thermos of coffee, a bottle of ibuprofen, and a bag of powdered donuts.

Wynonna snatched up the bottle of pills and washed two down with some of the coffee. “Thanks Waves. You’re the best.”

“Oh I know,” said Waverly as she was putting her backpack on her shoulders.

Wynonna’s eyebrows furrowed. “Where are you going? Don’t you want to hang out with your older sis?”

“I do, I just have this big project due on Friday and I really need to go to the library and work on it some more.”

Wynonna patted her on the shoulder. “You always were the academic one. Oh hey, don’t forget that Doc is having another party on Saturday. You’re always invited.”

“Thanks, I’ll think about it.” Waverly walked over to the door and looked back at her sister who was tearing into the bag of powdered donuts. She paused with her hand on the doorknob. “Later, sis.”

“Bye baby girl,” Wynonna said through a mouthful of donuts.

Waverly walked out the door, shutting it behind her, and almost immediately ran into someone. The person grabbed her by the elbows to steady her.

“I am so sorry,” Waverly began apologizing. Her face turned bright red when she looked up and saw who she had run into. Nicole Haught.

Nicole flashed one of her dimpled smiles as she let go of Waverly’s elbows. “You don’t have to apologize. I should have been watching where I was going. Are you okay?”

They were still standing very close together which was causing the brunette’s heart to beat rapidly in her chest. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

As they were talking a strand of the brunette’s hair came out of her braid and fell into her face. Without even thinking about it the red-head reached up and curled it behind the Waverly’s ear. The shorter woman had stopped breathing and both of them were frozen for a moment. Redness crept into Nicole’s face as her hand dropped and she realized what she had done.

Nicole opened her mouth to say something but the shorter woman cut her off, “I really need to get going. See you around Nicole.” With that she turned on her heel and hurried off down the hallway, cursing herself for her awkwardness.

Nicole stood there stranded in the now empty hall feeling like an idiot. She knew what she had done was weird considering she barely knew Waverly Earp but she just couldn’t help herself. The girl was just so damn hot. She just hoped that she hadn’t ruined any chances that she had with the girl in that moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly goes to a party at Doc's house. She's having a great time until the night starts to go down hill.

A few days passed and Waverly hadn’t seen Nicole since she ran into her in the hallway. She thought it was tough to keep her mind off of the red-head before the hair incident but it had become even harder. She wanted to see the girl’s dimpled smile again. To be near her. She secretly hoped that they would see each other in the hallway when she would visit Wynonna in her room. Sadly, that didn’t happen.

On the up side, it was Saturday and she had turned in her big history project the day before. She felt confident that she had done well on it despite the fact that she was often distracted by thoughts of Nicole when trying to work on it. Doc’s party was also that night and she had decided that she had earned the right to let loose a little.

Chrissy Nedley, Waverly’s best friend and roommate, was currently helping her pick out an outfit to wear. “How about this one?” she said, holding up a sleeveless crop top.

“Isn’t it supposed to be cold tonight?”

“Well yeah but the party is going to be inside isn’t it? And besides you look sexy in crop tops.”

Waverly playfully pushed her. “Oh shut up.”

“What? It’s true. Who knows you might even pick someone up while you’re there.”

Waverly’s mind immediately went to Nicole. That’s the only person she would want to “pick up” at any party but she knew in the back of her mind that the red-head wouldn’t be there. The brunette picked up a black mini-skirt. “How do you think this would look with that top?”

“It would look amazing! Those boys aren’t going to know what hit them when you walk in.”

Chrissy and Waverly talked while Waverly got dressed and put on her makeup. The brunette was in the middle of straightening her hair when there was a knock at the door.

“Door’s open,” Chrissy and Waverly said together.

Wynonna burst in, “What up bitches?” She was wearing ripped jeans, a shirt with a middle finger on it, a leather jacket, and black boots.

“Hey Wynonna,” said Chrissy happily.

The younger sister turned off her straightener and set it on her desk. “Alright I’m ready to go. See you later Chrissy. I’m not sure what time I’ll be back.”

“Be safe you two, I don’t want my dad to have to come pick you up.” It was clear that the comment was aimed more at Wynonna than Waverly.

“Bye Chrissy, say hi to Nedley for me,” Wynonna said before they left the room.

Henry Holiday, who everyone called Doc, and Xavier Dolls, who most people called Dolls, lived in a rental house on the edge of campus. It was a pretty long walk and Wynonna knew how easily her younger sister got cold so she let her wear her leather jacket. When they arrived, there were already a significant number of people there. The music was loud and so were the people talking. Doc and Dolls approached them out of the crowd.

“Hey guys, we’re so glad you could make it,” yelled Dolls.

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything, where’s the booze?” Wynonna yelled.

Dolls waved for them to follow him. The four of them wove their way through the mass of people in the living room and into a less crowded kitchen. There was an assortment of hard alcohol and mixers on the counter.

“There’s also beer in the fridge. Help yourselves,” said Dolls.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Wynonna said as she reached for a bottle of whiskey.

Waverly stood there and stared at the alcohol. She was only 19 and didn’t know anything about mixing drinks. Which seemed odd to her considering that her Aunt and Uncle own a bar, she should know _something_ about how to make a drink.

Doc came to the rescue. “Would you like some assistance Miss Earp?”

Waverly let out a sigh of relief, “yes please.”

Doc picked up a bottle of vodka and started to expertly mix a drink. Waverly wasn’t sure what all he put into it but it was delicious. She couldn’t even taste the alcohol.

“Thanks Doc.”

“No problem. Come to me if you need me to mix you another one later.”

Waverly exited the kitchen and passed a group of people surrounding Wynonna yelling, “SHOTS! SHOTS!SHOTS!,” as her sister pounded one shot after another. Waverly just rolled her eyes and kept walking. She felt kind of awkward and out of place. The majority of the people there were upperclassmen that she didn’t know. The awkwardness started to dissipate after she had a couple more drinks though. Then she was dancing and having a great time.

As she was dancing guys would try to approach her and flirt with her but she would shut them down. If they got too aggressive, Doc, Dolls, or Wynonna would step in. Wynonna even punched one guy in the face after he had grabbed Waverly by the arm. That’s when Wynonna pulled her into the kitchen. The two of them laughing hysterically.

“That..was..amazing!” Waverly said between laughs.

“I know did you see the look on that shit stick’s face when I hit him? High five!” They tried to high five each other but missed miserably because they were both wasted. This caused another wave of laugher. As she was laughing, Wynonna poured a shot and handed it to Waverly then she picked up the bottle for herself. “To the Earp sisters. The badest bitches in Purgatory.”

Waverly clinked her shot glass against the bottle Wynonna was holding before downing the shot. It burned all the way down but she was too drunk to care.

Wynonna held the bottle out to her sister, “Hey can you hold this for a sec. I gotta go to the bathroom.”

“You got it boss.”

Wynonna ruffled Waverly’s hair. “You’re a good kid.”

Waverly held the bottle, occasionally taking swigs from it. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but she felt like Wynonna should have been back by now. After one final swig she put the bottle on the counter and went looking for her older sister. The party had thinned out quite a bit so she didn’t have too much trouble finding Doc.

“Hey have you seen Wynonna?”

“I can’t say that I have. Not since she punched that guy in the face.”

“Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall and first door on your left.”

Waverly stumbled off in the direction that Doc had indicated. When she came to the door she burst in without even knocking. What she found was Wynonna making out with…Mercedes Gardner?

“Shit,” said Waverly under her breath and shut the door quickly. They had been so into it that they hadn’t even noticed her. Waverly ran, well more like stumbled quickly down the hall and out of the house. “Shit, shit, shit.” She began walking back towards her dorm but didn’t get very far when she stepped in a crack and broke one of her heels. “GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!” The short woman tore the heels off of her feet and threw them aside. “Could this night get any worse?!?”

And it did. She was about halfway back to her dorm when she ran into a second Gardner. This one was Tucker Gardner, the little creep that had had a crush on her since the second grade. Waverly felt an uneasiness in her stomach that had nothing to do with all of the alcohol she had drank.

“Hello Waverly, what are you doing out here…alone.” He looked up and down, taking in every inch of her.

“Oh you know, just going for a walk.”

“Where are your shoes?”

“You know what, I must have forgot them at home.”

“Aren’t you cold? Maybe you should come back to my dorm and warm up. It’s not far from here.” Tucker stepped closer to her.

Waverly felt her throat go dry and when she spoke her voice was higher. “I appreciate the offer but I really ought to be getting back now. I told Chrissy I wouldn’t be gone long.”

Tucker stepped closer again. “Send her a text then. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you were a little late.”

At the mention of phone Waverly’s hand went to her waistband where her phone had been tucked earlier that evening but it wasn’t there now. It must have fallen out at Doc’s house at some point. In her moment of panic, Tucker took the opportunity to grab her by the wrist. The small woman let out a yelp of surprise. Suddenly there was the sound of boots running towards them and a familiar voice yelling, “LET HER GO!”

Anger flashed across Tucker’s face. He pushed Waverly to the ground and made a run for it.

In an instant there was a concerned face looking down at her just inches from her own. “Waverly are you ok? Did he hurt you?”

“Nicole?”

“Yeah it’s me.”

“Has anyone ever told you how hot you are?”

Nicole’s face turned bright red. “Waverly Earp are you drunk?”

“Maaaaybe.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “You are okay though right?”

“Yeah I think so.”

Nicole helped Waverly to her feet. It was then that Waverly realized just how cold it was outside. A shiver rippled through her body. “You must be freezing. Here take my jacket.”

Before Waverly had a chance to protest, the taller woman had unzipped her Purgatory Sheriff Department jacket and placed it around her shoulders. It was warm and smelled like vanilla dipped donuts. Waverly’s favorite.

“Thank you,” said Waverly. “For everything.”

There was that dimpled smile that she had been longing to see. “It’s no problem. You’re just lucky that I happened to be on my way home from work otherwise I might not have seen you.”

The younger woman wrapped the jacket around her tighter. It was comforting, especially after everything that had just happened. “Can you walk me home?”

The taller woman nodded. “Of course.”

They had only walked a few steps when Waverly stumbled and nearly fell. Nicole caught her though. “Okay there drunky, you’re not walking anywhere.”

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat as Nicole picked her up in her arms. “Do you carry Wynonna home when she’s drunk too?”

Nicole laughed. “No, I let her walk her sorry ass all the way there.”

Waverly couldn’t believe what was happening right now was real. She was being carried by Nicole Haught and she was wearing Nicole Haught’s jacket. More so than that though, she couldn’t believe how exhausted she was. She let her head rest against Nicole’s chest and breathed in the scent of vanilla dipped donuts. The combination of listening to the red-head’s steady heartbeat and the way she was rhythmically swaying from Nicole walking lulled the brunette to sleep.

 

 


	4. Strange Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking at Doc's house, Waverly wakes up in an unexpected place

The bright light coming through the window woke Waverly up. She had a splitting headache and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. She threw the covers over her head and made a sudden realization. These weren’t her sheets. Her eyes flew open as she threw back the comforter. Looking around the room she saw Nicole curled up under a single blanket on a futon. The red-head looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Waverly was afraid to get up for fear of waking her.

Nicole’s eyelids fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Waverly looking at her. “Good morning,” she said sleepily. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train. What am I doing in your room?”

“You fell asleep when I was carrying you home and you were pretty drunk. I thought it would be better if I brought you back here where I could keep an eye on you.”

Waverly felt extremely embarrassed that Nicole had seen her in the state that she was last night but she was also grateful that she had been there. Who knows what Tucker would have done if she hadn’t stepped in. “I really owe you one.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’d do a lot of things to you.” Nicole’s face turned bright red.

Waverly raised her eyebrows. “For me? You meant to say for me right?”

“Yup,” said the tall woman quickly. “Do you want some coffee? I’m going to make some coffee.”

Waverly didn’t even have a chance to respond before Nicole was off the couch and busying herself with setting up the machine. The brunette couldn’t help but stare at the other woman while she worked. Nicole was wearing a Purgatory University tank top and plaid boxers and she looked _hot_. The coffee maker gurgled to life and Nicole pulled two mugs out of the cabinet next to her desk.

“How do you like your…” she started but broke off when she saw Waverly was staring at her. “What?”

Waverly quickly looked away. “Oh sorry, just spacing out. Cream and sugar both please.”

The brunette looked around the room while the red-head poured their coffee. There was rock climbing equipment in one corner of the room, criminal justice books were neatly stacked on the desk, and there were posters from various cop shows on the walls. Waverly also noted that there was just the bed that she was sitting on and the futon in the room. No second bed for a roommate.

Nicole handed Waverly one of the cups of coffee that she was holding and then sat on the bed next to her. The smaller woman’s heart started beating faster at the proximity. She took a sip of the coffee to calm herself. It was made perfectly.  Nicole was looking at her expectantly.

“It’s really good. Thank you.”

The red-head let out a sigh of relief and took a drink from her cup. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I said we should get coffee sometime but I’ll take it.”

“How did you imagine it?”

“Well I kind of thought we’d go to a small coffee shop on campus.” Suddenly they were looking into each other’s eyes. “We’d order our drinks and then find someplace quiet to sit in the back.” They were leaning in closer. “We’d sit and talk for hours and hours.” Their faces were only inches apart. “Before we left I would ask if I could give you a kiss.”

“I’d say ‘yes’”, Waverly whispered back.

They were just about the close the gap when the door to the room flew open and Wynonna burst in. The two on the bed strung apart.

“Haught, have you seen…” began Wynonna. “Whoa am I interrupting something?”

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Nicole asked angrily.

“Nope, can’t say that I have. Anyways I was going to ask if you have seen my sister who has been missing since last night but it appears she’s been too busy to tell me where she was.” Wynonna reached into her pocket and pulled out Waverly’s phone. She tossed it onto the bed. “You left this at Doc’s by the way.” With that she left, slamming the door behind her causing Waverly to wince because of her headache.

“You okay?”  asked Nicole.

Waverly sighed and handed Nicole her cup of coffee. “I’m fine. I should probably go talk to Wynonna though.”

 

 

 


	5. Sisterly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna have a nice sister talk

Waverly opened the door to Wynonna’s room, “Hey, can you give me a second to explain what you just saw?”

Wynonna crossed her arms. “Explain what? That you’re banging Haught and didn’t tell me? I’m your sister Waves you can tell me anything.”

Waverly was taken aback. “Whoa wait. You think Nicole and I…no no no. This is all a big misunderstanding.”

“Then why are you wearing her jacket?” said Wynonna accusingly, gesturing to her sister’s torso. Waverly looked down, not even realizing that she was still wearing Nicole’s Purgatory Sheriff Department zip up. “And why were you two getting all cozy on her bed?”

“Why were you kissing Mercedes Gardner at Doc’s last night?” Waverly shot back.

The sisters locked eyes for a moment. Wynonna was the first to speak. “Okay I’ll explain that if you explain what’s going on with you and Haught.”

Waverly walked over and sat on Wynonna’s messy bed. Her sister plopped down next to her. “Okay well I kind of walked in on you and Mercedes kissing last night and I freaked out because you’re with Doc. I was too drunk to think straight so I ran out. My shoes broke, it was a complete mess. Then I ran into Tucker on my way home.”

“Waverly if that creep did something to you I will go over there right now and shove my boot so far up his ass he won’t be able to sit for a month.”

Waverly shook her head. “He tried but Nicole stopped him. She gave me her jacket because it was cold and I asked her to walk me home because I was scared. I didn’t have my phone so I couldn’t call you. We started to walk back to my dorm but I was so drunk that I stumbled. Nicole picked me up and I guess I fell asleep on the way back. I woke up in her room this morning. Nothing happened.” Waverly took a deep breath. “But I do like her.” It was the first time she had admitted it out loud and it made it more real. She leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder and Wynonna stroked her hair.

Wynonna nodded. “It’s okay baby girl. I’m not mad that you like a girl. When Haught isn’t on my case for partying she can actually be kind of cool. I was just scared because I didn’t know where you were and then I saw you with her. I was hurt that you thought you couldn’t tell me you had a girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Although the brunette desperately wished that she was.

Waverly couldn’t see her face but she could tell that her sister was rolling her eyes. “Well maybe not yet but you could totally make it happen. I saw the way Haught was looking at you. It was actually kind of disgusting.”

Waverly lifted her head off of her sister’s shoulder and playfully hit her. “Oh shut up.”  Then the smaller woman raised her eyebrows and said. “So you and Mercedes.”

“I guess I should start off by saying that Doc and I broke up.”

“What? What happened?”

“It’s not a big deal. We both decided it was better if we were just friends.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were busy working on your history project all week. I didn’t want to bother you. Anyways, you know that Mercedes and I have been best friends for like ever. She’s kind of flirted with me before but I thought she was just being Mercedes. You know how she is. Total crazy bitch. But at the party she told me that she kind of loved me and one thing led to another and we ended up making out in the bathroom.”

“So was it just like a one time thing?”

“I don’t know. I kind of liked it.”

Waverly smiled said in a sing song voice, “Wynonna likes Mercedes.”

Wynonna punched her arm a little harder than she meant to, eliciting an ow from her baby sister. “Sorry baby girl. You’re probably right though. What should I do?”

“You should go talk to her.”

“And you should go talk to Haught.”

 


	6. I Really Really Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finally admits her feelings to Nicole.

The sisters left Wynonna’s room together. Waverly waited until Wynonna was out of sight to knock on Nicole’s door. The red-head opened it seconds later, a dimpled smile spread across her face when she saw who had knocked. Waverly’s heart fluttered.

Nicole stepped aside, “Hey, come on in.”

As soon as Nicole had shut the door Waverly wrapped her arms around the tall woman’s neck and pulled her into a kiss. It was absolutely electric. Nicole put her hands on Waverly’s hips and pulled her closer. Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. When they pulled apart they were both slightly out of breath.

“What was that about?” asked Nicole as she looked into Waverly’s eyes. She hadn’t let go of the shorter woman’s hips.

“I’m tired of pretending like I don’t have feelings for you. We keep running into each other and I can’t help but feel like we’re supposed to be together. And I know it’s absurd because we barely know each other but I really really like you Nicole Haught. And I’m rambling and really wish you would make me stop.”

Nicole smiled. “I really really like you too Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled back. “Oh good because it was really hard to admit that. Especially because when I think about what I want to do most in this world, it’s you. That sounded a lot more romantic in my head.”

“Yeah maybe you should stop talking.”

“Maybe you should too.”

“Maybe you should make me.”

They both leaned in for another kiss. This one deeper than the one before. Nicole picked up Waverly and moved her to the bed, setting her down gently. Waverly pulled the taller woman down on top of her. The red-head straddled the brunette’s waist and the brunette wrapped her legs around the red-head. Waverly ran her hands down Nicole’s back as Nicole kissed her neck. She was completely lost in the moment until Nicole reached for the zipper of the jacket Waverly was wearing and started pulling it down.

Waverly immediately started to panic. “Wait wait stop stop stop!”

Nicole immediately froze. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Waverly felt so embarrassed and couldn’t look Nicole in the eye. “No it’s just that I’ve never really done anything like this before. I mean I’ve dated people but it’s never really gone past kissing.”

Nicole placed a hand on the side of Waverly’s face and turned her head so that they were looking at each other. Her expression was so soft and understanding. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going to make you do anything that you’re not comfortable with. I should have checked with you first to make sure it was okay. I just wasn’t thinking at the moment.”

The shorter woman took the taller woman’s hand from her cheek and kissed it. “Thank you.”

“What do you say I get dressed and take you back to your dorm so you can change out of your party clothes. Then we go out to lunch somewhere?”

“That sounds amazing.”

Waverly tried not to look as Nicole changed clothes but she couldn’t help but sneak a peak. The red-head’s body was toned and the brunette felt a pang of desire. Waverly busied herself with playing with the corner of the bed sheets to distract herself. Soon Nicole had changed into a blue flannel and a pair of jeans. She was putting her hair up when Waverly looked up and they made eye contact. A dimpled smile spread across Nicole’s face.

“You’re really cute when you smile,” said Waverly.

Nicole walked over and tucked a stray stand of hair behind the other woman’s ear, “You’re always cute.” She curled one of her long fingers under Waverly’s chin and angled her head up before leaning down to kiss the smaller women. Waverly breathed in the scent of vanilla dipped donuts. She wanted the moment to go on forever but Nicole pulled away. “Ready to go?”

“Mmmhhh.”

When they got outside, the cold sidewalk bit into Waverly’s bare feet. She regretted throwing her shoes aside after breaking them last night. Nicole noticed the way the smaller woman was dancing around so that one foot wouldn’t have to touch the ground for very long.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“You don’t have to do that, it’s not that far.”

“Your feet are turning blue.”

Waverly looked down. Her toes were bright red from the cold. They were also painful and starting to go numb. “Won’t it look weird if people see you carrying me?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Look around, there is no one out right now. Besides, it would definitely not be the weirdest thing that’s ever happened on this campus. Trust me, I’ve seen a lot of strange things because of my job.”

Waverly conceded, partially because Nicole was giving her puppy dog eyes and it was making it extremely hard to say no and partially because her feet were so cold. Nicole bent down and Waverly wrapped her arms gently around the tall woman’s neck. Nicole lifted her easily, hooking her arms under the brunette’s legs that were wrapped around her waist. Then they set off in the direction of Waverly’s dorm.

Nicole didn’t put Waverly down until they were right outside of her dorm room door. The shorter woman unlocked it and entered her room. Chrissy was sitting at her desk doing homework when they came in. She had started to ask where Waverly had been all night when Waverly gave her the ‘we’ll talk later’ look. Chrissy then looked from Waverly to Nicole and then back to Waverly.

“So what are you two up to today?”

Waverly, who was searching through her closet for something to wear, answered, “We’re about to get some lunch.” The brunette selected a thick sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. When she turned around she noticed that Nicole was standing awkwardly by the door. “You can sit down.”

Nicole nodded and moved to sit in Waverly’s desk chair. Chrissy kept looking between the brunette and the red-head. Finally, she closed the book that was in front of her and said, “Well, I need to go to the library.” She packed up her things. Before leaving she looked at Waverly with a grin. “You two enjoy your lunch.”

Waverly blushed. “We will, bye Chrissy.”

“That was kind of odd,” said Nicole. “Is she always like that?”

“No, she was just trying to give us some space.”

“Oh.”

Waverly’s phone buzzed. It was a message from Chrissy.

Chrissy: So you and Nicole Haught eh?!? When did this happen? I expect details later.

Waverly: I promise to fill you in tonight

Chrissy: You better

Waverly put her phone down on the bed then looked at Nicole. “Can you maybe…” she motioned like she was going to cover her eyes with her hands.

“Oh, yeah of course.” Nicole turned the other way in the chair so that she was looking at the wall. Even so Waverly turned to face away from her as she started to undress. She took off Nicole’s zip up first and folded it neatly so that she could give it back to her. Then she started to take her crop top off but it got caught in her earrings.

“Uh, Nicole,” she said nervously, turning to face the red-head.

The tall woman looked around, her brown eyes widened when she saw Waverly basically in nothing but her bra and a mini skirt. It took her a moment before she was able to speak. “What do you need babe?”

Waverly turned red, somewhat because Nicole had just called her babe and somewhat because of the situation she was in. “I could use a little help. My shirt is caught on my earrings.”

Nicole was up in an instant. She quickly untangled the shirt and helped the shorter woman lift it over her head. Without breaking eye contact with Waverly, Nicole tossed the shirt onto the smaller woman’s bed.

Before she even realized what she was doing, Waverly had wrapped her arms around Nicole’s torso. Nicole placed one hand at the small of Waverly’s back and stroked her hair with the other.

“You always seem to be helping me with something.”

“That’s what I’m here for.”

“I just feel like I haven’t done anything in return.” Waverly felt tears well up in her eyes.

Nicole hooked a finger under the small woman’s chin and tilted her head up so that they were looking at each other. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re only just getting started, there will be plenty of chances for you to do things for me. You had a rough night last night and I wanted to be there for you. Which by the way I don’t want you walking alone at night anymore in case Tucker decides to try something again.”

Waverly nodded. “I won’t and I want to be there for you too.”

Nicole wiped the tears from Waverly’s face before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. “Now you should probably put your shirt on before Wynonna or someone else barges in on us again.”

The brunette let out a laugh, “Yeah you’re probably right.” She finished getting dressed and the two set out to find somewhere to eat.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has to watch Wynonna while she sobers up in a holding cell. Luckily someone shows up to help her out. There is also a time hop at the begging of the chapter.

One month had passed since Waverly and Nicole had gone on their lunch date and things were going well.

Nicole was sitting at her desk in the police station which was near one of the holding cells. She was reading from her Criminology text book while Wynonna slept off a hangover in the cell nearest her. She was just about to turn the page when Wynonna spoke. “Hey, Red Haught  whatcha reading over there?”

Nicole turned in her rolling chair to face a rough looking Wynonna, “It’s an article on…”

“Yeah don’t really care, just needed to get your attention. Do you think you could let me out of here?”

“You know I can’t do that Wynonna.”

Wynonna leaned her head against the bars of the cell. “Can you at least give me something for my head?”

“That I can do,” Nicole said, tossing a bottle of Tylenol from her desk to the other woman.

As Wynonna was opening the bottle, Waverly walked into the room holding a plastic container. Nicole smiled at her girlfriend. “Hi baby, what are you doing here?”

Waverly gave Nicole a quick kiss and placed the plastic container on her desk. “I came to bring my best baby some dinner.”

“Can I request to be moved to another cell so I don’t have to watch you two being all gross?” said Wynonna.

Nicole said, “Nope, this is part of your punishment Earp.” Then she wrapped one of her arms around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her close. Wynonna made a fake gagging noise.

“I thought you were supposed to be at a party with Mercedes tonight,” said Waverly.

“I am but one of the campus security dorks busted me and sent me here to sober up.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Nicole indignantly.

Waverly patted her leg, “She wasn’t talking about you babe.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes but then her face lit up when she saw who had just entered the room. “What up bitches?” Mercedes Gardner said as she walked up to Nicole and Waverly.

“Mercedes!” exclaimed Wynonna happily from her cell.

“Don’t you Mercedes me, you’re in trouble. We were supposed to be at that party hours ago.”

“Well if I’m in trouble does that mean you’re going to have to punish me.”

“Ew!” exclaimed Waverly.

“Is there something that I can help you with?” Nicole asked as a way of trying to change the subject.

Mercedes fished in her purse for a moment and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Nicole. “I’m actually here to get Wynonna out. These are release papers signed by Nedley saying that she can go early.”

Nicole examined the paper. “I have no idea how you did this but that’s definitely Nedley’s handwriting so I can’t argue.”

“She’s Mercedes Fucking Gardner that’s how she did it,” said Wynonna.

“Damn straight.”

“I have to go fill out a release form and then she’ll be free to go.” Before leaving the room, Nicole kissed Waverly on top of the head.

Mercedes looked at Waverly. “My creep of a brother hasn’t been giving you any more trouble has he?” Mercedes as well as Doc and Dolls were all aware of the recent incident with Tucker. They were all on the same page when it came to him. If he ever did anything to Waverly he would have all of them to answer to, not to mention Nicole and probably the majority of the town because Waverly was so well liked.

“I actually haven’t seen him since that night. And even if I did see him, I’m usually with Nicole or Chrissy.”

“Good, but if he ever does try something again, tell me and I’ll have him shipped off to Russia.”

“Not before I get a chance to kick his ugly little face in you won’t,” said Wynonna.

“Of course babe.”

“All right,” said Nicole as she re-entered the room and unlocked Wynonna’s cell. “You’re free to go now.”

Wynonna clapped Nicole on the shoulder, “Well it was nice spending some quality time with you Ginger Spice but my lady and I have places to be. You two kids have fun.” With that she grabbed Mercedes by the hand and started pulling her towards the exit. “Later Waves!” she yelled on her way out.

“Bye,” called Waverly.

The brunette hopped up on the red-head’s desk and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. The red-head walked over silently and stood in the space between the smaller woman’s legs. The tall woman bent down to place her head on the smaller woman’s forehead, her hands found their way to the other woman’s hips. The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the taller one’s neck, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla dipped donuts. They sat like that for a moment in silence, enjoying each other’s presence.

“I’m really glad you came tonight,” said Nicole, breaking the silence. “And thank you for bringing me food.”

“I wanted to see you.”

Then they were kissing. Slow and sweet at first but it quickly became deeper. Nicole pulled Waverly tight against her, one hand at the small of Waverly’s back and the other in her hair. Waverly was still sitting on the desk and had her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist.

They both jumped when the radio on the desk crackled to life. “Student Patrol Haught to Sheriff Nedley.”

The two untangled themselves from each other so that Nicole could answer the radio. She was still slightly out of breath from their kissing when she answered, “Go for Student Patrol Haught.”

“We’ve got some drunks fighting outside of the Math building and could use some backup.”

“10-4 I’m on my way.” She clipped the radio to her belt and looked at Waverly. “I’m so sorry baby, I’ve got to go.”

Waverly hopped off the desk, “It’s okay. We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“You could stay at my place tonight if you wanted. I’ll be getting back late but we’ll at least get to wake up next to each other.”

Waverly smiled. They occasionally slept over in each other’s rooms and she always loved waking up next to Nicole. “I’ll get some clothes from my room then.”

Nicole gave the brunette a dimpled smile that made her heart melt. “I’ll try not to wake you when I get home.” Then she added with more urgency as she grabbed her Purgatory Sheriff Department jacket, “I really do need to be leaving for this call though.”

They exchanged a quick kiss and when Nicole was gone Waverly sent Chrissy a text to see if she would walk home with her.

 

 


	8. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole comes home from work and things get a little carried away. This is going to be the last chapter of this fic as I have started working on an original work

Waverly had planned on waiting up for Nicole but she fell asleep soon after she had crawled into her girlfriend’s bed. Though Nicole wasn’t there, her scent of vanilla dipped donuts lingered on her sheets and the smell comforted the brunette as she drifted off. A few hours later the small woman was awoken by the sound of the door opening. She laid silently in the bed as Nicole changed out of her uniform and into a pair of boxers and tank top. It was only when the red-head crawled into bed next to her that she moved. She rolled over so that her head was laying on the other woman’s chest. Nicole automatically wrapped her arms around her shoulders

“Did I wake you baby?” asked the ginger.

“I woke up when you came in. But it’s okay.” Waverly nuzzled her head into Nicole’s neck and wrapped her legs around the other woman’s hips.

Waverly could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice when she said, “Someone’s cuddly tonight.” Nicole ran one of her hands through the smaller woman’s hair.

“Mmm, I missed you,” thrummed the brunette. Then she began planting kisses on the red-head’s neck.

Nicole hooked a finger under Waverly’s chin and angled her face so that their eyes met in the dark. “I missed you too baby.”

“Nicole I…” started Waverly unsure how to finish what she wanted to say.

Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed and she pulled back slightly, “Is something wrong?”

“No it’s just.” Waverly took a steadying breath and then the words tumbled out. “Nicole I think I love you. No I don’t just think, I know I love you.”

A huge smile spread across Nicole’s face, showing those dimples that Waverly loved so much. “Waves, I love you too.”

They both leaned in and locked in a passionate kiss that quickly deepened. Hands went under shirts that were soon thrown aside. Nicole moved Waverly onto her back as they were kissing and Waverly’s hands went to the waist band of the taller woman’s boxers. They broke apart from their kiss, both of them breathless. Waverly’s hands had stopped but Nicole’s thumbs were rubbing circles on Waverly’s hips.

“Baby I want you so bad,” Waverly said breathlessly.

“Are you sure Waves?” asked Nicole in a slightly concerned voice.

“Oh god yes, I want all of you.”

Nicole slipped one of her hands into the brunette’s underwear. They were absolutely soaked. “Damn babe you’re so wet.”

“And it’s all because of you.”

Nicole let out a small groan of pleasure. She then proceeded to take off her girlfriend’s shorts and underwear as fast as she could. The brunette’s bra was next. Once all of Waverly’s clothes were off, Nicole took a moment to admire her girlfriend’s amazing bare body.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Nicole lovingly.

Waverly sat up and whispered in the other woman’s ear, “so are you” as she unclasped her bra and threw it to the side.

“If you need me to stop at any time, just tell me.”

Waverly nodded as she laid back down. She trusted that Nicole would never do anything to hurt her and if she needed her to stop she would. Nicole started by kissing Waverly lightly on the lips and then peppering kisses down her neck and collarbone. Then she made her way down the center of the small woman’s chest and torso. Waverly’s hips rose slightly when Nicole’s lips reached her hips. Nicole wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist to hold her steady as her mouth moved towards her girlfriend’s center. Waverly let out a moan as Nicole began to gently lick. The red-head set an easy pace and after a little while dipped a finger into the brunette’s center. After a few strokes she added a second finger. While thrusting with her long fingers she lapped at Waverly’s clit with her tongue.

“Oh, Nicole, don’t stop.”

Nicole picked up her pace, thrusting harder and faster causing Waverly to moan loudly. She knew that Waverly was getting close. Her legs where starting to shake and she was clenching around Nicole’s fingers with every thrust.

“Baby, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…” Waverly gasped while she clenched the sheets. With another loud moan she went crashing over the edge of her orgasm.

Nicole wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before crawling up to lay next to Waverly who was still catching her breath.

“That was amazing,” the brunette said as she cuddled into the red-head’s side. “Do you want me to do you now?”

Nicole yawned. “I think I’m too tired for that tonight.” She saw the look of disappointment on Waverly’s face. “It’s not that I don’t want to babe. It’s just late and I haven’t had any sleep. I’ll take you up on it in the morning though. If you still want to.”

“Okay,” Waverly said. She gave the ginger a soft kiss on the lips. “Get some sleep baby.”

They cuddled close and were soon sound asleep.

 


End file.
